


I'll Wait

by shy_shy_shy



Series: Stray Kids Shorts [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Baby Changbin should be a tag WYD guys, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Soft Lee Felix, Soft Seo Changbin, changbin is Felix's baby, i love changlix, the rest are only mentioned, the woochan is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_shy_shy/pseuds/shy_shy_shy
Summary: Felix and Changbin will always wait for the other to come home before going to bed.(This is my first work on AO3, I suck at titles and summaries and writing)





	I'll Wait

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work on AO3 and just to warn you, it probably sucks. 
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: Thank you for 50 kudos and over 300 hits, it might not seem much but its a lot more than I would have gotten had I uploaded this to Wattpad.
> 
> Edit 2: Thank you for 100 Kudos °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°

Changbin is tired.

It's 4 am and he's waiting for Felix to be done with dance practice. Everyone else was smart enough to go to bed. Even Woojin had forced Chan away from his desk to go to bed with him. Changbin rubs his eyes as he looks at the glowing numbers on his clock. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out, glancing down at it, a notification from his boyfriend signals he’s almost home. Changbin moves from the couch, feet clad in his favourite fluffy socks to protect his toes from the pinching cold of the floor in the dorms.

Sometimes it’s like this. Sometimes it's the other way round, Felix waiting for Changbin to finish up writing his lyrics. They both spend too much time working, but the other is always there waiting for them to come home. Changbin huddles further into his hoodie (that was actually Felix's) and stares at the door. As soon as Felix stumbled into the dorm, Changbin was on him in a flash. He attaches himself onto his boyfriend's side and lets out a sigh of contentment, nuzzling into the warm jumper the younger was wearing. Meanwhile, Felix was wheezing out a laugh and hugging him back.

“Did you miss me, baby?" He kisses Changbin's forehead and smiles, quietly shutting the door closed behind him as not to wake the others (Changbin is definitely not blushing at the pet name). Felix chuckles lightly and squeezes Changbin back, stroking the soft tufts of black hair at the back of the shortest boys neck.

“Tired?” Changbin nods sleepily against Felix's chest where his head is buried, Felix pats his hair softly and kicks off his shoes. With a grunt, Felix hoists Changbin into his arms by the smaller boys thighs. Changbin buries himself in his lover's arms, legs tight around Felix's waist and head burrowed into his shoulder.

"Baby Changbin." Felix laughs into his boyfriend's hair as he walks into his shared room, Jisung and Seungmin are both sleeping, and he tries not to wake them as he places Changbin down on his bed. Changbin whines at the loss of contact and tugs at Felix's jumper to join him.

"Let me shower Hyung then I'll come to bed, go to sleep now and I'll be right back," Changbin whines again but complies, lying down under the duvet and curling into a ball, Felix hands him Gyu and he holds the stuffed munchlax to his chest. Satisfied, Felix presses a kiss to Changbin's cheek and goes to shower.

Not long later Felix stepped back into the room freshly showered and wearing his pyjamas. He tries not to coo too loudly at Changbin, who was finally asleep and climbed in beside him, hugging the smaller to him. Instantly Changbin curls even closer, head pressed against Felix's collar bones and sighing contentedly. 

"Love you Hyung," Felix whispers into Changbin's ear.

"Love you too Lix."


End file.
